Perla va al Infierno
by El Escritor desconocido
Summary: Luego de resultar herida en un combate, Perla se ve forzada a volver a su Gema para regenerarse. Sin embargo y sin explicación alguna, Perla despierta y se da cuenta de que está en el único lugar en el que nunca pensó que podría estar: el Infierno. ¿Podrá Perla averiguar por qué está ahí y si hay alguna forma de salir? No tengo la menor idea, pero esa es la historia. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Lo siguiente es una parodia sin fines de lucro hecha por un fan. Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network, Time Warner y Turner Broadcasting System . Por favor apoyen la distribución oficial.**

* * *

 **Perla va al infierno**

 **Capítulo único**

El monstruo soltó un fuerte rugido antes de atacar con sus tentáculos a nuestras tres protagonistas, quienes lograron esquivarlos con un gran salto. Inmediatamente, Garnet le asentó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas aturdiéndolo y además llevándose una de las extremidades de la criatura, quién lanzó un chillido de dolor. Sin perder tiempo, el ser atacó con otro de sus tentáculos, más no pudo alcanzar a la gema, ya que algo había inmovilizado su brazo.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, amigo!—gritó Amatista mientras sostenía el miembro del monstruo con su látigo.

Cuando el monstruo trataba de liberarse, Perla se dirigió velozmente hacia él y con su lanza cortó el tentáculo que Amatista tenía sujeto. La criatura lanzó otro rugido de dolor y en seguida trató de atacar a Perla, pero ésta esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con movimientos delicados. Al mismo tiempo, Garnet y Amatista se encontraban rodeando al monstruo, quien también trataba de hacerles daño, mas cada vez que intentaba tocarlas, éstas lo esquivaban y atacaban de vuelta, reduciendo su número de extremidades. Perla no se quedaba atrás, cortando con su lanza cada tentáculo que trataba tan siquiera rozarla. El combate continuaba y la suerte parecía favorecer a las Gemas, quienes habían logrado acabar con la mayoría de los tentáculos del monstruo.

—Muy bien—dijo Perla—. Debemos acorralarlo para que no escape. ¡Ahora!

Dicho esto, las gemas comenzaron a acercarse al monstruo. Éste, ahora con dos de sus ocho tentáculos, intentó atacarlas, pero las gemas lograban esquivar sus ataques. La distancia entre el ser y las gemas era cada vez menor, por lo que el monstruo trato de alejarse lo más posible de ellas, hasta que llegó a la orilla del barranco en donde se desarrollaba la lucha y las gemas lo empezaban a rodear. El ser, viendo que no tenía escapatoria, intentó atacarlas a las tres al mismo tiempo en un último intento de escapar, pero Garnet, con la velocidad de un rayo, esquivó el ataque y le propició un puñetazo seco y directo en cuerpo, haciendo que el monstruo perdiera el equilibrio y diera dos pasos hacia atrás, lo que ocasiono que resbalara y cayera hasta lo más profundo del precipicio.

—Listo—dijo Garnet mientras retraía sus guantes de regreso a sus manos.

— ¡Guau! ¡Eso fue asombroso!—exclamó Steven saliendo de detrás de una roca desde donde observó seguro el combate.

—Bah, no fue la gran cosa—dijo Amatista—. Pudimos haber acabado con él mucho antes.

Ciertamente el combate fue relativamente sencillo—dijo Perla—, aunque el plan no consistía en tirarlo por el barranco, digo, pudimos simplemente derrotarlo si lo hubiésemos acorralado y le hubiésemos cortado los últimos tentáculos, ¿quién sabe si el monstruo sobrevivió?

—Tranquilízate Perla—le dijo Garnet—. Lo importante es que ahora podemos ir en busca del Cristal de Fuego.

—Así es, relájate-le dijo Amatista—. No es como si esa cosa pudiera escalar o algo por el estilo.

—Aún así, no podemos permitirnos el correr riesgos. Debemos cerciorarnos de que cada misión sea…

— ¡Perla, detrás de ti!— gritó Steven señalando con preocupación.

Perla, confundida, quiso trató de voltear, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la gema sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le impidió moverse por unos instantes. Más sorprendida que adolorida, Perla de alguna manera consiguió observar su torso y vio como un tentáculo le atravesaba el pecho. Con esfuerzo, giró la cabeza para ver el origen de esa cosa y logró ver como el monstruo de hace unos instantes había logrado subir por el barranco y ahora tenía uno de sus tentáculos clavado en su espalda.

—Oh, debes estar bromeando—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer y regresar a su gema.

¡Perla!—gritó Steven y corrió para atrapar la gema antes de que cayera al suelo.

El monstruo rugió al ver a Steven e intento atacarlo, pero éste esquivó sus tentáculos y logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba Perla en su estado de gema. La tomó entre sus manos y esquivó otro golpe que el monstruo había tratado de lanzarle. Steven corrió hasta colocarse detrás de Garnet y Amatista, quienes ya habían puesto una posición de combate.

—No puedo creerlo—se quejaba Amatista sacando su látigo—, ¿tendremos que pelear otra vez con eso? ¡Qué aburrido!

—Steven, regresa a casa y llévate Perla—le dijo Garnet invocando sus guantes—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto.

—Pero, el cristal…

No te preocupes, amigo—lo calmó Amatista—. Garnet y yo tenemos todo bajo control. Confía en nosotras.

—Tienes que irte, ahora—le dijo Garnet e inmediatamente se abalanzó contra el monstruo, seguida de Amatista.

Steven no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta el portal por donde habían llegado. Estaba algo lejos pero consiguió llegar, lo activó y se transportó de regreso. Ya en su casa, buscó algo para poner a Perla. Tuvo suerte y encontró una toalla. Llevó la toalla hasta la mesa de la sala y delicadamente colocó la gema sobre ésta, sentándose él en el sofá. Durante un rato, Steven no hizo nada más que mirar a Perla fijamente, hasta que se aburrió.

—Esto es aburrido—dijo Steven—. Ojalá hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para no aburrirme tanto—Steven colocó su mano en su barbilla y pensó en algo para hacer más llevadera la espera— ¡Ya sé!

Steven subió a su habitación y saco de debajo de su cama un pedazo de papel, un marcador y cinta adhesiva. Con cuidado, dibujó algo en el papel y una vez terminado, bajó de regreso a la sala y pegó el papel con cinta adhesiva a la gema. Steven se alejó un par de pasos para admirar su obra: En el papel estaba la cara de Perla muy pobremente dibujada y con una enorme sonrisa. El chico sonrió con satisfacción

—Perfecto, ahora esto no será tan aburrido—se dijo Steven mirando a la cara que había dibujado—. Y, ¿Ahora que sigue?

Steven comenzó a pensar en que otras cosas podía hacer, pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Luego de pensar un rato tuvo una idea. Abrió la puerta de debajo de la escalera y sacó un tablero de ajedrez junto con sus piezas. Colocó la gema de Perla en un extremo de la mesa, él se colocó en el otro y una vez preparado todo, Steven movió un peón a la casilla de enfrente.

—Muy bien, es tu turno—le dijo a la gema con el papel pegado, naturalmente sin recibir respuesta—. Descuida, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Steven se quedó sentado ahí por un largo rato. Luego de un tiempo suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

O~o~O~o~O

—Ugh, ¿qué…pasó?—

Perla se despertó sintiéndose lo peor. Le dolían la cabeza y el pecho. Si pudiera describirlo, diría que se sentía como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima, aunque eso era claramente imposible: siempre veía ambos lados antes de cruzar una vía del tren. Con mucho trabajo, logró ponerse de pie. Al instante de hacerlo, el dolor de su pecho se intensificó, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas. Perla permaneció en el suelo por unos instantes hasta que el dolor desapareció, permitiéndole pararse y abrir los ojos completamente.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó una vez que sus ojos lograron divisar dónde se encontraba.

Era un lugar bastante lúgubre. Parecía una gran cueva llena de rocas afiladas saliendo por todos lados, con tierra de un color rojizo oscuro y casi negro y fuego saliendo de las grietas tanto del suelo como de las paredes y los techos, dándole al lugar un aspecto bastante terrorífico. Perla analizó con detenimiento el lugar, prestando especial atención a su composición.

—Por la apariencia de este lugar, puedo decir que me encuentro en alguna especie de volcán—se dijo para sí misma—, aunque nunca antes había oído de un volcán que expulsara fuego en vez de lava. También puede ser que esté en alguna cueva que tenga emisiones de dióxido de carbono y otros gases inflamables, pero aún así el fuego no produce ningún tipo de calor, lo cual es bastante extraño. Además, ¿cómo llegué a una cueva? No recuerdo haber ido a ninguna recientemente. Solo recuerdo que me retraje a mi gema para regenerarme y aparecí aquí.

Perla tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Amatista había lavado su ropa el sábado? Preguntas que intentaba responder por sí sola sin lograr encontrar ninguna explicación. Luego de divagar por un rato, concluyó que no había pistas suficientes para determinar su situación, así que decidió explorar el lugar para tener una idea más clara de su ubicación. Caminó durante un largo rato, pero el paisaje no parecía cambiar en absoluto. A donde quiera que mirara, solo observaba rocas, fuego, pero nada que se acercara a una pista.

—En serio, ¿qué tan grande es este lugar?—se dijo molesta mientras caminaba por aquel sitio—. He estado explorando por más de diez minutos y aún no he encontrado nada. Sí tan solo hubiera…—Perla se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando logro divisar algo. A lo lejos, pudo notar una figura bastante peculiar sobre una roca. No estaba segura, pero le parecía una figura humana—. ¿Qué es eso de allá?—se preguntó—. ¿A caso no es… un humano?

No perdió tiempo y se dirigió directamente hacia la figura. A medida que se acercaba, la figura se volvía cada vez más y más nítida. No había duda, aquello era un hombre. Perla se acercó más hasta que llegó junto al sujeto. Era un sujeto bastante delgado, alto y viejo, parecía tener más de 60 años y estaba totalmente demacrado, como si hubiera sufrido muchos maltratos. Perla se asombró al presenciar al sujeto.

— Disculpe, señor…—le preguntó—, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

El mencionado se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la gema, y ésta se horrorizó aún más al ver su rostro: tenía una barba larga, sucia y despeinada, una nariz aguileña y unos ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Tenía el rostro bastante hinchado y lleno de moretones, los labios partidos y la nariz desviada, como si lo hubiesen golpeado mucho.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?—gritó Perla al ver el estado del viejo

— ¿Qué me pasó?—habló el señor con una voz bastante débil—. ¡Oh, señora! ¡" ¿Qué no me pasó?" sería la pregunta más apropiada! Durante años mi existencia no ha sido más que un suceso de tormentos sin fin y de crueles castigos sin piedad. Día a día tengo que sufrir las peores penas jamás conocida por ningún mortal, y todo por un simple error, un simple pecado. ¿Pero qué culpa he de tener yo si la tentación se me presentó en bandeja de plata y yo, como débil alma que soy, no pude resistirla llamada de aquel elíxir prohibido?

—De acuerdo…—dijo Perla alejándose un poco del tipo—. Eso es muy interesante y todo pero, ¿puede decirme en dónde estoy?

—Oh, pobrecita. Otra alma confundida que sin motivo o idea justa ha sido arrastrada a este lugar de sufrimiento y miseria. No te preocupes, todos nosotros nos hicimos esa misma pregunta, porque no podíamos aceptar nuestro fatídico destino. Pero el mundo no es así, y más temprano que tarde aceptamos nuestra penitencia y nos resignamos a…

—No, en serio—interrumpió Perla—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—…este cruel desenlace que una vida descarriada nos ha impuesto. El dolor, la angustia, todas las emociones negativas que en el mundo terrenal afligían al desafortunado e infeliz hombre que, sin control sobre su destino, se enfrenta día a día a las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

— ¡Es en serio! ¿Puede decirme en dónde estoy?—le pregunto Perla al anciano, visiblemente más irritada.

— Por favor, no lo sigas negando. Pronto abrirás los ojos ante tu penosa situación y asimilarás todas las penas y recibirás sin chistar todo castigo que…

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Sabe dónde estoy, sí o no?!—le gritó finalmente Perla, harta de la habladuría del sujeto.

—Por mi madre, ¿de verdad no lo sabe?—pregunto el viejo confundido, a lo que Perla negó con la cabeza—. Caray, y yo que creí que solo se hacía la inocente.

—¿Acaso cree que si supiera donde me encuentro me hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntarle?—dijo Perla molesta.

—Buen punto—dijo el anciano.

—…

—…

—… ¿Y bien?

—¿Eh?

—¿Me va a decir en dónde me encuentro?

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Disculpe un segundo—el viejo se aclaró la garganta—. Bien, es bastante simple, la verdad. Está en el círculo de la Lujuria: el lugar a donde las almas condenadas esperan a recibir la sentencia dictada por Minos como castigo por sus pecados cometidos en vida.

Perla solo quedó más confundida.

—Eh, ¿Me lo puede explicar de manera un poco mas… clara?—Preguntó Perla.

—Por supuesto—respondió el sujeto—. En otras palabras: está en el Infierno.

En ese momento hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Debió durar unos dos o tres minutos. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Perla se le quedó mirando al viejo, quien de igual forma se le quedaba mirando a ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna o hizo movimiento alguno durante ese tiempo. La situación siguió así unos cinco minutos más hasta que Perla rompió el silencio:

—… ¿Disculpe?

—¿Hay algún problema?

—¿Acaso dijo que esto es el… "Infierno"?

—Exactamente. Está en el Infierno

—… ¿Es acaso alguna especie de broma?

—Señora, ¿le parece que estoy bromeando?—le respondió el anciano con un semblante muy serio—. Puedo jurarle sobre la tumba de mi abuela que usted está ahora mismo en el Infierno; en el segundo círculo, para ser exactos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo creerle—le dijo Perla—. No hay manera alguna de que este lugar sea "el Infierno". No. Es completamente imposible.

—¿"Imposible", dice?—le cuestiono el sujeto. ¿Por qué dice que es imposible?

—Pues hay varias razones: de hecho, Tres razones por las que ese juicio es completa e irrefutablemente falso.

—Y, ¿esas razones serían…?

—Para empezar, el Infierno es un mito creado por la civilización humana en su intento de conseguir que la gente siguiera ciertas órdenes. Segundo: el Infierno, de ser real, sólo alberga personas que hayan sido malvadas y yo estoy lo bastante lejos de haber de ser una mala persona y tercero: no hay ni una sola prueba de que lo que me haya dicho sea verdad, o de que usted esté cuerdo.

—¿Un mito?—le preguntó el anciano—. ¿Entonces cómo explica eso?

Perla miró hacia donde el hombre apuntaba. Casi se desmaya ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando: Una figura humanoide gigante con cuernos y con una larga cola estaba sentada sobre una enorme piedra. Al pié de la roca había una enorme fila de personas formadas una tras otra. La fila avanzaba lentamente hasta el pié de la roca, en el que una vez llegaba una persona, el ser enrollaba su cola cierto número de veces y la persona se dirigía hacia un lugar desconocido. Perla se quedó muda del asombro.

—Si eso no es una prueba, entonces no sé lo que sea—dijo el anciano triunfante.

—E-esto tiene que ser un sueño. ¿Verdad?—titubeaba Perla—. Si, ¡eso debe ser! ¡Estoy soñando! ¡No hay manera de que esto sea real!

Perla comenzó a reír muy nerviosamente, llamando la atención de algunas personas formadas.

—Vamos, es solo un sueño—decía entre risas—. No hay manera de que esto sea el Infierno. ¡No, esto no es real! ¡Yo no puedo, no, no DEBO de estar en el infierno! ¡No he hecho nada malo! Quiero decir, ¡Soy una Crystal Gem! ¡Una defensora de la tierra! ¡Es un motivo más que suficiente para no venir al Infierno! ¡Tendría que ir al cielo o algo! ¡¿Y por qué tendría que irme tan siquiera a un lugar después de la muerte?! ¡No tengo alma! ¡Ni siquiera estoy muerta!

En ese momento, todas las personas e inclusive el ser humanoide voltearon a ver a Perla como si hubiese insultado a la madre de alguien. Nadie decía palabra alguna, solo la miraban

—Espera, ¿no estás muerta?—preguntó por fin una persona de la fila, sorprendida.

—¡Claro que no lo estoy! ¡Tan solo volví a mi gema para regenerarme de una herida que sufrí en un combate!—gritó Perla histérica.

—¿Regenerarte?—preguntó otra persona.

—¿Gema?—preguntó otra.

—¿Combate?—preguntó alguien más

—Oye—le preguntó el anciano—. ¿Tan siquiera eres humana?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué no lo acabo de decir? ¡Soy una Crystal Gem! ¡Soy una gema del espacio que defiende el planeta Tierra de diferentes amenazas intergalácticas! ¡Estoy lo bastante lejos de ser una criatura viviente a base de carbono! ¡Es decir, tan solo mírenme! ¡Tengo una perla gigante en mi frente! ¡¿Acaso eso les parece humano?!

—Yo creía que era postiza—comentó una persona.

—¡¿Quién te preguntó?!

—Tú lo hiciste

—¡Era una expresión!

La gente comenzó a comentar cosas entre sí referentes a Perla y a las declaraciones que acababa de soltar. El cuchicheo siguió por un rato hasta que el ser humanoide habló.

—¿Una Crystal Gem?—expresó con voz retumbante—. ¡Pero por los cuernos de Satanás! ¿Cómo es que logró pasar esto? En todos mis años como juez infernal jamás había presenciado algo de ésta índole. ¡No tiene precedentes! ¡Una Crystal Gem viene al Infierno! ¡Es la primera vez que un error de esta magnitud se comete!

—Espere, ¿error?—preguntó Perla—. ¿A qué se refiere con error?

—Verá usted—decía el demonio—, hay ciertas épocas del año (generalmente esta es una de ellas) en las que nos queda un exceso de vacantes disponibles, y resulta que al jefe se le ocurre arrastrar algunas almas al azar al Infierno para llenar las vacantes. Siempre trae almas humanas, pero parece que hoy no prestó mucha atención.

—¿Quiere decir que estoy aquí porque sí?—preguntó Perla furiosa.

—Básicamente, si.

—¡Esto es indignante! ¡Una violación hacia mi libertad! ¡Exijo hablar con el responsable de este lugar ahora mismo!

—Em, no le recomiendo hacer eso señora—le dijo el ser—.El jefe no suele atender a las personas, además tiene un muy mal carácter en estos momentos. Si fuera usted, me lo pensaría unos días antes de…

—¡No, señor! ¡Soy una persona inconforme y como tal exijo que se atiendan todas mis quejas!—decía Perla decidida—. ¡Quiero ver al Jefe!

—En serio señora, no querrá hacerlo…

—¡Dije que quiero ver al jefe!—dijo Perla al momento de invocar su lanza y apuntarla directamente al ser.

Las demás personas se apartaron temerosas de la gema, mientras que el ser, sorprendido por la repentina agresividad de la gema, dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo, si tanto insiste, la dejaré hablar con Él.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Dónde está?

—Al fondo del Infierno—dijo el ser mostrándole a Perla un camino que iba hacia una especie de agujero—. Solo tendrá que bajar por cada uno de los Nueve Círculos para llegar hasta donde se encuentra el Jefe. Le advierto que cada círculo contiene muchos peligros que a ojos de los mortales parecerían imposibles. Tenga mucho cuidado, porque…

—Se acaba de ir—dijo una persona.

—¿Qué—dijo extrañada la criatura.

Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de la gema, pero esta había desaparecido del lugar. El demonio entonces cubrió su cara con su mano, en una señal de fastidio.

—Maldición. Nunca me dejan terminar mi advertencia. Pasé escribiéndola por 20000 años, ¿saben lo difícil que es tener que memorizársela? ¡Tuve que quedarme por un siglo entero despierto solo para aprenderme el primer párrafo!—el ser dejó salir un resoplido de resignación—. En fin, sigamos con las sentencias, ¿quieren?

—Yo no quiero

—Cállate, Bob.

O~o~O~o~O

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó Amatista a Steven, quién aún se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente la gema de Perla con el dibujo pegado a ella.

—Esperando—contestó Steven con voz monótona—. Solo esperando.

—Viejo, has estado en ese sofá por tres días, ¿por qué no sales y te diviertes un poco?

—No puedo salir. Debo cuidar de Perla hasta que se recupere—fue todo lo que Steven dijo.

—Ay, por favor Steven—insistió Amatista—. Solo un rato, ¿sí? Podemos ir por unas rosquillas.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna del chico.

—¿O prefieres unas papas fritas?

—…

—¿Un helado?

—…

—¿Una pizza?

—...

—Bien, haz lo que quieras—le dijo Amatista saliendo de la casa—. Avísame cuando dejes de ser aburrido.

Steven hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la gema púrpura y siguió observando la gema de Perla.

—Deberá salir en cualquier momento. Si, en cualquier instante. Tal vez ahora… o en dos segundos… tal vez ahora… quizá en un minuto más… tal vez sea ahora…

O~o~O~o~O

La paciencia de Perla estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. El descenso por los nueve círculos había resultado una tarea más difícil de lo que pensaba. En serio, un solo reto más y explotaría (hablando figuradamente, claro). Luego de vagar deliberadamente por unos instantes, Perla había logrado llegar hasta el noveno y último círculo. Éste se veía bastante diferente al resto de los demás círculos en los que había estado. Aquí, en vez del habitual fuego que encontraba en los otros lugares, no había más que oscuridad y hielo por todas partes. Las paredes, el suelo, el techo: cualquier lugar que volteaba a ver parecía que gritaba "maldad". Perla, ni lenta ni perezosa, procedió buscar al susodicho Jefe, o Satanás, como le habían comentado que se llamaba. No fue difícil, ya que lo encontró en medio de esa habitación helada. Era bastante grande, mucho más grande que el ser que se había encontrado en primer lugar. Tenía unas largas alas de murciélago que aleteaban sin cesar. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje cobrizo brillante y sus brazos terminaban en afiladas garras. Su cabeza era bastante peculiar: Tenía tres rostros y dos pares de cuernos; dos saliéndoles de la cabeza de en medio y dos saliéndoles cada uno de una cara lateral. A pesar de su terrible aspecto, Perla no se mostró temerosa y se acercó a Satanás hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Disculpe señor—dijo Perla, llamando la atención del demonio.

El ser bajó su cabeza y posó sus ojos sobre Perla. Sus seis ojos analizaban la delgada figura de la Perla, estudiando cada facción de la gema sin dejar ni un solo rincón por observar. Hubo terminado, Satanás habló.

—¿Quién eres tú?—habló abriendo sus tres bocas al unísono.

—Gusto en conocerlo. Mi nombre es Perla, miembro de las Crystal Gems y defensora de la tierra—se presento cordialmente la gema.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Satanás de manera poco amable.

—Bueno—Perla trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir—.Verá, he venido para reportar que aparentemente hay una equivocación con respecto a mi situación actual. Según cierta información, fui enviada a este lugar por un descuido por parte de su persona y como se dará cuenta, no estoy muy contenta con ese descuido. Por lo tanto, he venido a hablar personalmente con usted para recibir una cordial disculpa y, de ser posible, que me escolten de regreso al lugar de donde vine.

—Tu palabrería es aburrida—le dijo el diablo—, y no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

—¿Perdón?—dijo Perla molesta—. Creo que me di a entender bastante claro

—Si, como sea—la ignoró—. Mira estúpida criatura, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus absurdas peticiones. ¿Por qué no mejor te largas de mi vista?

—¿Me está echando?—reclamó Perla a punto de explotar

—Sí, ¿y qué?—le dijo Satanás.

—¡Oiga! ¡Sabe acaso todo por lo que tuve que pasar solamente para llegar hasta aquí y hablar con usted?

—Escucha, no me interesa nada de lo que salga de tu boca, así que lárgate y déjame en paz.

Eso era todo lo que pudo soportar. Perla pudo sentir como su inexistente sangre le hervía. Su rostro se había convertido en una mueca de ira total, sus manos ahora eran puños que se cerraban con fuerza, su cabeza le ardía y parecía que le salía humo por la nariz. Se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior y tenía una mirada bastante aterradora. La ahora furiosa gema no pudo contener más su enojo ante tal rechazo y finalmente dejó salir todo lo que pensaba.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a rechazar mi petición?! O sea, ¡¿Cree que fue fácil el bajar todos esos estúpidos círculos?! ¡Fue la peor experiencia de toda mi vida! Es decir, ¡¿Qué clase de arquitectura es esa?! ¡¿Un cono invertido de nueve secciones?! ¡¿A qué idiota se le ocurrió que eso era una buena idea?! ¡ES la idea menos práctica de construcción que he visto nunca! ¡Y luego ese maldito muro! ¡En serio! ¡¿Alto infierno?! ¡¿Bajo Infierno!? ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿No pudieron simplemente dejarlo en círculos, como al resto de este lugar?! ¡¿Sabe acaso lo que tuve que hacer para que ese Minotauro me dejara pasar?! ¡Amatista se burlaría de mí si le contara? ¡Y no me haga empezar con las bestias! ¡¿Un perro de tres cabezas?! ¡¿Qué clase de seguridad requiere un animal mitológico gigante?! ¡Y luego…!

Lucifer se cubría las orejas tratando de no escuchar las quejas de Perla, pero le era inútil. La gema seguía quejándose y quejándose de cosas triviales acerca del Infierno y todo lo que había en él, hasta que llegó un punto en el que el diablo no soportó más.

—¡Basta!—gritó Satanás enfurecido—. ¡Ya no soporto más tus lloriqueos! ¡Adirael! ¡Lucífago!

En ese instante, un par de demonios vestidos de agentes de seguridad aparecieron en el lugar

—Diga señor—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Saquen a esta insolente criatura de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verla por estos lugares!

Los dos demonios asintieron y de inmediato tomaron a Perla por ambos brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarla. Ésta forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse sin conseguirlo.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme en este instante!—exigía Perla—. ¡Conozco mis derechos! ¡Llamaré a mi abogado!

Los demonios hicieron caso omiso a las amenazas de Perla y continuaron arrastrándola hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decía "Salida". Los dos demonios abrieron la puerta. Del otro lado de ésta había un resplandor muy brillante, tan brillante que perla tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante. Antes de tan siquiera preguntar a dónde iba la puerta, los dos demonios le dieron un puntapié, sacando a Perla de ese lugar. Una vez hecho esto cerraron la Puerta y desaparecieron. Lucifer se frotó visiblemente fastidiado la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que Dios no tiene que lidiar con éste tipo de cosas.

O~o~O~o~O

Una semana había pasado desde que Perla había vuelto a su gema a regenerarse. Steven aún se encontraba sentado en el sillón observando la gema fijamente. Había rechazado toda clase de invitación de a salir ya sea a pasear o a divertirse. Nada de eso le interesaba ahora, por el momento quería ver si Perla en algún momento regresaba ya que se estaba aburriendo mucho. Amatista y Garnet se encontraban sentadas con él, esperando de igual forma que Perla regresara para así poder sacar a Steven de ese sillón.

—Esto es muy aburrido—se quejó Amatista—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar a que Perla vuelva?

—Deberá volver en cualquier momento—dijo Steven sin apartar su vista de la gema—. Quizá en unos segundos más.

—¡Has estado diciendo lo mismo todos los días por una semana! ¡No es como si en tres segundos saliera de su gema y…!

En ese momento, la gema de Perla comenzó a brillar. Steven, Garnet y Amatista observaron fijamente como la gema comenzaba a flotar y, en un segundo, un brillo inundó la casa por completo, haciendo que se cubrieran los ojos. El brillo continuó por unos instantes hasta que se apagó. Cuando ese brillo se hubo disipado, los tres voltearon a ver qué había pasado y vieron que Perla ya se había regenerado. Ésta observó a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la casa.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Steven!, ¡Garnet!, ¡Amatista! ¡Me alegro de verlos!—dijo Perla al ver a todos en la sala.

—¡Perla! ¡Volviste!—gritó Steven con alegría cuando se abalnzó hacia Perla dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ésta respondió a la muestra de afecto.

—Oh, Steven. Yo también te extrañé—le dijo Perla—. A ti y todos ustedes. En serio, ¡no creerán lo que me ocurrió! Verán, estaba…

—Tu ropa se está incendiando—le interrumpió Garnet.

—¿Qué?

Perla, confundida, examinó su cuerpo y vio que la líder tenía razón: el moño que traía atado al vientre estaba en llamas. Asustada, Perla comenzó a gritar para luego tumbarse al suelo y comenzar a rodar. Steven miraba confundido mientras Amatista no podía dejar de reír ante tal escena. Garnet no mostraba expresión alguna, pero parecía que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Perla siguió rodando por el suelo hasta que logró apagar el fuego. Suspiró agotada y se puso de pié.

—¡Cielos, Perla! ¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó Steven con mucha curiosidad—. ¿Por qué te estabas quemando?

—Es una larga historia—respondió Perla—. Una historia que prefiero no contar ahora.

Dicho esto, Perla fue hasta la puerta del templo, la abrió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Había muchas cosas en su cabeza y necesitaba estar un rato a solas. Aún no era momento de narrar sus aventuras, después de todo, ¿Quién le creería?

O~o~O~o~O

En un lugar parecido a un campo, lleno de pasto verde hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y árboles repletos de todo tipo de frutas, había una gran puerta dorada. En la entrada de esa puerta, San Pedro se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro hasta que oyó cómo alguien se acercaba. Dándose cuenta de eso, San Pedro guardó su libro y en su lugar sacó un tintero, una pluma y un cuaderno, preparándose para hacer su trabajo.

—Bienvenido o bienvenida seas al paraíso: hogar de Dios, de los ángeles y de todos los santos. ¿Podría decirme su…?—San Pedro se detuvo al observar a quien había llegado: una pequeña figura femenina de cabello blanco y de piel morada—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Otra vez tú?

—¿Qué onda, _Pete_?—le dijo Amatista despreocupada—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te pasó esta vez?—le preguntó sorprendido San Pedro.

—Me golpeó un aeroplano—dijo Amatista sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿De nuevo? ¡Ya es la quinta vez en este año!—San Pedro dejó salir un suspiro—.Pero bueno, ya sabes, sólo no molestestes a nadie y no rompas nada esta vez.

—No prometo nada—fue lo último que dijo Amatista antes de irse a recorrer el campo.

Una vez que se fue. San Pedro comenzó a frotarse las sienes

—Ay, Señor. No consigo entender cómo es aún dejas que venga aquí cada vez que tiene que regenerarse. Ni tampoco entiendo cómo es que tengo que ser yo el que lidie con todo lo que hace.

Un ruido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó a la distancia y Pedro, sin sorprenderse, sacó una escoba y se dirigió a limpiar lo que fuera que Amatista había roto.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea. Soy el Escritor Desconocido.**

 **Como podrán ver, he decidido subir una nueva historia, más específicamente un One-shot. Esta es mi primera historia del género humorístico que escribo y a mi parecer me ha quedado bastante bién, algo larga pero se puede leer.**

 **Se me ocurrió escribirla acerca de Steven Universe, ya que la serie me ha enganchado y además, fué la primera que se me vino a la mente al tener esta idea. Sé que parece que no tiene sentido pero, como ya dije, es una historia humorística, sin intención de ser tomada en serio.**

 **Como sea. No digo más y me despido.**

 **Les ha hablado el Escritor Desconocido y les digo: hasta pronto.**


End file.
